


Bump In The Night

by Camerahead12



Series: Destiel Promptober [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Promptober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Two: Mindless and Traditional Samhain





	Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Had some trouble with these prompts, but it came out decent in the end. ^_^

“Dean! C’mon man!” Sam groans as he piled the groceries in the back of the Impala. “I was inside the store for maybe thirty minutes, and you’ve eaten over half the bag!”

Mouthful of chocolate, all Dean could do was shrug and wipe his hands on his jeans. He gets one night a year, damnit, one night a year where every creature that goes bump in the night takes a vacation day. And he will be damned if he doesn’t enjoy it by stuffing his face full of half priced candy the stores are trying to push out the door before the end of the night.

Swallowing the last of what’s in his mouth, he grins over to his brother as Sam settles into the passenger seat. “You’re just mad ‘cause I ate all the good ones.”

“Dude, you’re so gross,” Sam says swatting a wrapper by his leg onto the floor. “And since when do you throw garbage around your car? You feeling okay?”

Huh. He usually does care about making sure his Baby is pristine. Somewhere he just cannot seem to get himself to care. Dean promised himself a night of carefree attitude, and apparently that means with all things.

“Feeling great, Sammy. And you want to know why?” Dean asks throwing the car into gear and pulling out of the parking lot.

“Oh, I don’t know, Dean,” Sam sighs. “Couldn’t happen to be because of Halloween, could it?”

“And do we know what happens on Halloween?” Dean asks glancing over to Sam.

“No monsters on Halloween.” Sam replies.

“No monsters on Halloween!” Dean exclaims, fist pumping the air. “It is the one night of the year where literally nothing goes bump in the night, and we can just sit on our asses and do abso-fucking-lutely nothing!”

Sam rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “You know that it’s probably the biggest witch partying night of the year, it being Samhain and all, right? I mean, basically the ‘good’ witches come out and have -”

“I’m gunna stop you right there,” Dean says pulling into the parking lot of their motel. “There is no such thing as a ‘good’ witch.”

Sam gives him a look before shaking his head. “Don’t let Charlie hear you say that. She’ll kick your ass.”

“I’m just sayin’,” Dean says opening the door and getting out of the car. “Any actual practicing witch we’ve ever come across has tried to kill us.”

“Because we’re hunting the bad ones!”

“Point still stands,” Dean says taking out their room key and opening their door.

He tosses his jacket on the back of the nearest chair, and flops down face first onto the bed. Sam closes the door and groans as Dean toes off his shoes right in the middle of the walkway. Minutes tick by and soon he hears the steady tapping of Sam’s fingers over his computer. Dean rolls over so he’s facing the noise, throwing a glare at his brother who is hunched over his computer at the little table.

“Tell me you aren’t doing what I think you’re doing,” Dean says groaning as he sits up against the headboard.

“And what is it that you think I’m doing?” He asks, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear.

Dean narrows his eyes and is just about ready to lay into him about looking for a case, when he hears a familiar rustling of wings beside him.

“Dean. Sam,” Castiel says looking at both of them and nodding.

“Happy Halloween, Cas,” Dean replies looking back over at his brother.

“Happy Samhain to you as well.”

“Dude, it’s Halloween. Not that witchy-woo crap,” Dean throws his legs over the side of the bed and stands up with a groan. “One day, man. One day without having to worry about any of that supernatural crap.”

Castiel tilts his head and squints his eyes at him as if he’s trying to figure out what kind of language he is speaking. As always, the look intensifies until Dean can practically feel the blush burning on his cheeks. He ducks his head, clearing his throat and looking over at his brother. The bastard is smirking over at them like the fucker he is.

“You didn’t tell him?” Castiel asks walking over to Sam.

“Dean seems to think all things that go bump in the night stop existing on this day,” He says with a shrug. “Figured if he wanted the night off you and I could knock it out.”

Something hot zinged through Dean’s chest making the heat on his cheeks burn just a little more. He was absolutely _not_ jealous that his little brother and his angel were going to go on a monster killing bonding trip. Alone. Without him. He was _not_ that possessive, or whatever.

“What didn’t you tell me, bitch?” Dean asks.

He walks over and steps in between the two of them, looking at Sam’s screen but not really seeing anything. Castiel, bless him for all his awkward human interactions, doesn’t step back from Dean, despite having their arms rubbing against each other. Dean shifts slightly so that his body presses a little more into the angel, eyes staring unfocused at the screen.

“Get your face out of my computer, jerk.” Sam huffs, turning his laptop away from him. “Anyway, there was this article from a few towns away that I texted Cas about. A group of kids have been vandalizing the whole area pretty much nonstop. Not just your typical type of stuff either. They’re throwing bricks in store windows, dumping garbage cans, breaking into houses and stealing cars, but –”

“Doesn’t really sound like an ‘us’ problem,” Dean says crossing his arms over his chest.

“The police have tried to intervene, but just today one of the teens took two bullets to the chest and was unfazed.” Castiel replies. “Then his heart was ripped out of his chest.”

“Well, uh, that sounds like more of an ‘us’ thing,” Dean coughs, dropping his arms.

“Any time a cop or someone tries to stop them, they just act like mindless things that don’t – or can’t – listen to any type of reason.” Sam finishes leaning back in the chair folding his arms over his chest.

“I suggest we get there as soon as possible before any other people are harmed,” Castiel states.

“Kinda blows your whole ‘no monsters on Halloween’ theory to dust, huh?” Sam says giving Dean a smug smile, rising from his chair.

Groaning, Dean gives Sam a half hearted glare and grabs his jacket from the back of the chair. “Is it so much to ask to just have one day where no witch, demon, or ghost is trying to wreak havoc?”

“On this day, centuries ago groups I watched a coven of witches dance naked around burning alters to honor their deceased ancestors all night.” Castiel says tilting his head to the side. “It was very moving.”

Dean just stares dumbly at the angel before Sam walks past him clapping him on the back. “Simpler times, Cas. Simpler times.”

“It was more black and white then, yes,” He replies following Sam out the door.

Dean shakes his head and chuckles a little wrapping his arm around Castiel as he shuts the door behind them. “The things you say, sometimes, man.”

“I was only implying that, yes, there was once a time when there was actually one day where a sense of momentary peace happened around the world. A religious holiday, in some respects.”

Dean gives Castiel a little squeeze and laughs. “Simpler times.”


End file.
